


Up and Down (Like a Roller Coaster Ride)

by akiirameta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I swear, Luhan's Manliness Complex, M/M, One-Shot, Theme Park AU, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiirameta/pseuds/akiirameta
Summary: Luhan is pretty sure that he's gonna die, but there is no way in hell that he's gonna lose this bet.





	Up and Down (Like a Roller Coaster Ride)

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting might be a little screwed up since I posted this from mobile, I hope it's not too bad :/
> 
> This is just something short and sweet, so enjoy! <3

He can do this.

No problem. It's not even that high, not that he'd be scared or anything.

That's what Luhan tries to tell himself, but really, he's scared shitless.

He can't understand why anyone would enjoy strapping themselves to a death contraption like this, but judging by his excited grin, the guy next to him seems to be actually excited about what's about to happen.

Calm, deep breaths, he reminds himself, and suddenly he’s feeling nauseous. While he doesn't care much about what the, admittedly cute, guy next to him thinks, he really doesn't want to puke on the innocent.

  
“ _Hey, are you, uhhhh, okay?_ ” he suddenly hears, and just groans internally because now he has to somehow manage to not only coherently answer, but do so in English. Up until now, Yifan had handled all the necessary talking, and Luhan was completely fine with that.

“Mmhmm.” he just hums, but he knows that he can’t be sounding too convincing. He takes another look at his seat neighbor, who by now looks somewhere between concerned and amused. Looking at him, Luhan realizes that he might’ve been paired with a fellow countryman, so he tries his luck and just starts talking in his native tongue. 

“ _It will be fine, right? I totally don’t have to be worried? Not that I am or anything._ ”

He’s met with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. Great, now he has made even more of a fool out of himself. Just wonderful.

“ _I have absolutely no clue what the fuck you just said._ ”

Korean. This guy is Korean. Or Korean-American, whatever. Luhan can work with that, though he hadn’t expected for his year at Yonsei to ever come in handy in this way.

“ _Don’t worry, I’m just stressed._ ”, he assures, putting on his best fake smile. By now, the theme park employee finally made their way over to them, and Luhan should really be listening to whatever they’re saying about safety, but he’s too entertained by the shocked look on his seat neighbor’s face.

 

Once they are strapped in, he can feel a new wave of panic overcoming him. This is how he’s gonna die, he knows it. He shouldn’t even be here right now, and in his mind he’s cursing out Yifan and Zitao - if they only hadn’t dared him to go on the scariest rollercoaster in the whole park, maybe he’d have the chance to live a little longer. But what was he supposed to do, accept being called unmanly? Never.

The rollercoaster hasn't even started accelerating, but he feels like he'll pass out already. He's clutching his thigh now and fuck - he can't seem to feel his own leg.

“ _Uhhh, you're cute and all, but…_ ”, he hears and looks up. The statement doesn't make sense until ho looks down and - oh. Of course he can't feel his leg when it isn't his own he's pressing his fingers into. Luhan mutters an apology and goes back to staring at his feet.

But also, was he just called cute? It's too much for his brain to process before the brakes of the roller coaster come off.

 

By some miracle, he manages not to throw up.

On the positive side, he is pretty sure that he isn't dead. On the negative side, he is also quite certain that he is unable to move.

So when it's time to make space for the next group of people, the employee starts to get annoyed. It can't be that hard, it's not like he suddenly forgot how to walk, it's just that his muscles doesn't want to seem to listen to him.

 

His face is feeling like a space heater from the way he's blushing so hard - this truly wasn't a situation he expected to find himself him in.

He, the now proven manly man, is not only being carried, but being carried bridal style. Why this was the best option to go with, he doesn't know, but he can't find it in himself to complain when he's in the arms of a very cute, progressively more shy guy that had already called him cute.

 

“ _Uhm, it's okay now, you… uh, can... me down now_ ”, he stumbles out in Korean. But when his feet actually make contact with the brightly painted concrete, he regrets his confidence in his ability to walk and almost falls into his former seat neighbor.

“ _Don't fall!”_ the other blurts out, visibly trying not to laugh too hard as he catches a very flustered Luhan.

“ _I'll try_ ”, he jokes back, and now he realizes that they're standing uncomfortably close, yet he doesn't even know the other's name.

 

“ _I'm Lu Han, by the way_.”, he offers, trying his absolute best to sound casual, even though his voice is still shaky.

“ _Minseok_ ”, the other replies, and Luhan is about to attempt some small talk when he can hear his so called friends laughing at him from behind the gate.

He shoots them a glare before turning back to Minseok, who looks like he's having a hard time not joining in with the laughter.

“ _Thank you, for, you know, being kind_.”

Luhan smiles his best smile at his new acquaintance, the one that had made him infamous at Yonsei for being the “foreign heartbreaker” for turning down the girls that were being interested in being more than friends.

“ _Ahh, it's fine_ ”, the other replies, “ _are you new in California_?”

The accompanying head tilt is making Luhan's heart melt, and he almost forgets that he was just asked a question.

“O _h, um, it's a vacation. My friend lives here.”_

“ _And you are from…?”_

“ _Beijing. China._ ”

“ _Dude, I know where Beijing is, I'm not an idiot._ ” Luhan snorts at that and mumbles an apology, though he hadn't really assumes otherwise.

 “ _So how long are you here for?_ ” Minseok asks while taking out his phone.

“ _Two more weeks before my flight home_ ”, Luhan replies, groaning internally at the thought of the 13 hour flight he's gonna have to endure again. The things he does for Yifan, honestly.

“ _So uhh,_ ” Minseok starts to say, twisting his phone in his hands, “ _you can say no, but do you wanna meet some time? I can show you the area!”_

" _Oh, sure!_ ”, Luhan replies, a bit too enthusiastically for his own liking.

“ _Really? You don't have to- I mean, cool.”_

Great, awkward silence.

“ _Um, so-_ ”

“ _Would you-_ ”, they start talking at the same time, and Luhan can't take his eyes off the smile that this causes on the other's face.

“ _Would you give me your number? I'd give you mine but your phone is probably in Chinese. I won't spam you, I swear._ ”

Instead of replying, Luhan just stretches his hand out to take Minseok's phone, which, as he now notices, has a TVXQ case.

After struggling a bit with the English, he hands the phone back to Minseok, and soon after, they finally part ways.

Of course, Yifan and Zitao have more than just a few mocking words reserved for him, but honestly he thinks that it's very much worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you want, you can leave me your thoughts in the comments, I always love those~
> 
> Take care y'all!  
> -Ari


End file.
